Talk:Summon Spirits
SWEET! Mobile Spirit Spammers FTW. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:40, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Very nice indeed. How come necromancers got the shaft? Spen 20:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Now we're talking.--» Life Infusion«T» 21:53, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Hole Lee Sh!t Is there any other skill that can heal all your spirits? I never bring Draw Spirit to move one spirit at a time... but THIS is a different story! Pre-cast your spirits, run up to a mob, summon... run away. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 22:01, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The recharge on this is awesome as well. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:10, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This skill alone makes damage spirits, like, a billion times more viable than they were before. 23:58, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I don't want to rain on anyone's parade, but putting all your spirits in one place is asking for someone to eat them, but it's still really good for PvE (the only place you can use it). ::::::::: With a 10 sec recharge you can easily place em to a different spot before they get nuked or w/e, of course spirit spammers will need to watch where they use this skill.--Marth Reynolds 04:30, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Will two destruction spirits placed far enough apart, teleport to you then die? Or even more Destruction spirits if you have GoR or the like.--RedFeather 05:16, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Well they do teleport first and then die, so it could be done. What about Arcane Echo, Echo, Destruction and this?(Do note 1 spirit will survive from this spell, the other destructions will die)--Marth Reynolds 10:15, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, the one survives until you Rupture Soul it. It takes a while to arcane-echo-plant-run-echo-plant-run-plant(-run-summon), though. And a lot of space. How much damage would you be expecting in return? 5x28 + 5x__ + 5x__ + 120ish... :But what about its other affect, the healing? The only other spirit healing spell that comes to mind is Spirit Boon Strike. Could get a little more mileage out of Shelter, Union, Displacement. Although, apart from Union, you're only looking at another trigger, maybe two (or three with sufficiently high rank & attributes--to reduce life lost per trigger) per spirit. Not worth the effort for such an application? --24.164.234.1 16:17, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Sync on Attack - I have noticed that when spirits already have targets and are drawn to a new place where existing targets are still on range, they do not always sincronize their attacks to just one foe. As anybody noticed that? (this is my 1st edit on a wiki, i'm not sure how to sign) Radar range? Does this skill only teleport your spirits that are in range, or is it literally ALL? And btw, Rit PvE only skills are like sooo great :It's probably got the same limitations for Shadow-Stepping... either it only grabs the ones in range, or it grabs them all, and not all of them actually make it all the way to you. Just a guess though. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :: It only affects spirits in radar range and spirits that you own (it ignores allies spirits), and i tried to use it with 2 versions of 1 spirit in range 1 just dies while using this spell. :::And perhaps the most intresting of this spell is that it places spirits in top of bridges if you cast while standing under one (isle of the nameless for example) --Marth Reynolds 09:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::If used with a spirit of destruction and some clever soul twisting, that could make an interesting, and certainly different, way of killing enemies above you. Of course, you could nuke the living daylights out of them with MS or something and it's probably more hassle than it's worth, but it's possible. I'm open minded when it comes to creative and original ways of killing enemies Seb2net 10:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I could possibly find some creative use in farming... set up your spirits out of range, then maybe shadow-step in to the boss (using Rt/A, of course), and activate. Perhaps use Weapon of Quickening to get more Destructions up at once, and Rupture Spirit on the one destruction that survives... could be a nasty spike! I'll test it myself once I get my hands on this skill. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 20:02, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hehe, that existed before this skill. Cast all your spirits, Painful Bond, and then pull a boss. run away til he's dead (about a few seconds). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 15:15, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Meh, but it's cooler to catch him by surprise! Cast Painful, then call the artillery. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:52, 23 June 2007 (CDT) (reset indent) Referring to the bridge thing, I think the best part of that little note is that it places spirits out of range of melee mobs on the ground below the bridge, but still allows them to affect allies/do damage. Spen 15:47, 30 June 2007 (CDT) : I don't think it does. I've had experiences of being body blocked and consequently killed by a mob that was UNDER the bridge I was traveling over. This is clearly seen in pre-searing during the quest Across the Wall where, when you run through the gate, you will occasionally hit an invisible obstacle that corresponds to the location of your partner on the ledge above you.RebirthofDragon 08:17, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Melee doesn't seem to be bound to the z-axis, they can attacking anything that's close enough hight doesn't matter, projectiles however will be obstructed if the enemies casting/throwing/firing them are below the bridge.--Marth Reynolds 06:49, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Progression Needs moar blank tables imo. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:19, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Sarcasm on intarnets? The Hobo 02:29, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::this tabel needz moar mudkips DancingZombies 02:55, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Added r12 (100 health) Xaphan67 07:13, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::DancingZombies...please. I'm begging you. Hashmir 16:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Mudkip sucks. Piplup pwns all the other water starters. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:05, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Squirtle ftw. Old school. Boy, I remember Red and Blue version... those were the days... And no, I don't visit /b/. I just think Mudkips are hilarious. DancingZombies 19:29, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Nature Rituals? Will this affect Ranger spirits (i.e. Nature Rituals) also? Or just Ritualist spirits? :all of em - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090''']] 23:21, 23 June 2007 (CDT) teleport or shadow step? i have just got this skill for my rt and from what ive seen so far i think this is a teleport not a shadow step i havnt got any loctions on my map where i can realy test this but i have tryed useing it with spirits from long ranges and trough big mountins in sunqua vales and i am pretty sure this is a teleport not to mention theres no smoke like assassin shadow steps.--Gene195 11:09, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :can someone test this properly please. ::It's a shadow step. You can test this in the norn fighting tournament, use all your spirits then walk out, when the gate closes behind you you wont be able to summon the spirits to you.24.47.18.113 20:32, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Icon Creepy, the luxon icon reminds me of Grey Children from Silent Hill - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 00:17, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Spirit attacks They don't get interrupted by this skill. I think that supports the teleport not shadow step thing said up there. 09:03, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Command Post If you go into the Command Post and over to that bridge, which is behind the portal although you can walk under it, there's a glitch. Summon a spirit from under there and it will go onto the bridge. Shadow step to the spirit and youll be behind the portal and can access a normally unreachable area. :Pretty neat trick, doesn't get you as far as some of the other ones though. -- Xeon 07:51, 25 August 2007 (CDT) OMG I found the best way to use this in heavy combat situations where spirits die easily... Cast ur spirits, wait until they recharge, go attack enemies far away, and cast ur spirits. then cast Summon Spirits when they die! Mister hibachi 00:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC)